The Starry Night
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Maybe we can come back sometime. I had fun." Danika/Nolan songfic!


**Hello, everybody! Here's a sweet little Dani/Nolan one-shot! It takes place after _Operation: DEATH-EGG_. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Calmest Night Ever! Dani and Nolan Go For a Swim!<em>**

It was a quiet and peaceful night as the starry sky hung over the forest. From the ground, one could see a group of three shooting stars, growing bigger as they fell toward the Earth. These stars were actually three escape pods, coming for a forceful land on the forest floor. Smoke emerged from these pods as they opened, and Danika, Nolan, and Cad Bane coughed as they climbed out of them.

"Phew. That was close." Nolan said in relief.

"Hanging out with you kids isn't a walk in the park." Bane remarked.

"All in a life's work of a bad guy." Danika replied, her voice gloomy as ever.

"Hurf… back where we started. I'm going to make a camp." Bane decided. "I'll be right back."

After he walked off, Nolan rolled over to Danika, who was turned around. "Wow, what's with us always winding up in the forest?" he said humorously.

"I guess it's just destiny. Or whatever." Danika still sounded glum.

"Hehe. Yeah." Nolan wore a sheepish smile. He looked up, staring at the glittering stars. "Stars are pretty, huh?"

"Pretty? That's nothin'. There's actually a reason I brought us here. Come on." With that, Nolan followed as Danika walked into the dark forest.

"So, uh… Dani. What was life with your family like before you joined BOE?"

"Huh?"

"Just curious."

"Well, it was pretty good. I actually still hang out with them whenever we aren't working. I have a little brother named Leo. He's annoying. He's a poisonbender and he has this crazy imaginary friend named Steve."

"Heheheh." Nolan chuckled.

"Then there's Payton, my littlest sister. She's pretty sweet, though she's sort of a squealer. Then there's Victoria, my oldest sister. She's pretty much the peacekeeper, always resolving fights. Then there's my 2nd-youngest, Brianna. She's pretty annoying, but she's all right. Between you and me, she's my favorite."

Nolan laughed a little. "What about your parents?"

Dani stopped walking, her face looking more depressed. "My parents are gone."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"They aren't dead, they're just missing. So, I really don't know. Anyway, I got my powers from my mom, and Leo got his from Dad. In fact, Mom had her own living shadow, too." Nolan saw Cheshire look away in sadness. "My mom's shadow was Akita, and she was Cheshire's mentor."

"Still, I'm sorry. That's something we sorta have in common."

"Hm?"

"My dad went to work one day, and… he never came back. Now it's just me and my mom. Well, it was, anyway. Now it's just me and BOE."

"Oh. Sorry about that." They were silent for a bit as they kept walking (or rolling for Nolan; I think you get the point by now). To Nolan's surprise, Danika expression brightened as she smiled. "We're almost there! Come on!" Nolan rolled faster as Danika ran.

Soon, they were at a small cliffside, overlooking a huge, beautiful pond, with a waterfall at the opposite end, and the moonlight reflecting off the clear, blue water. As Nolan stared at the magnificent sight, he could've sworn he heard some strange music in the background. "Whoa…" He was suddenly pelted in the face by Dani's black leather jacket. He pulled it off and saw all her other clothes on the ground.

"So, how do I look?"

Nolan turned, and his eyes shot wide: Danika was wearing nothing but a black bikini. It came as quiet a surprise. He's never seen Danika without her normal clothes. …He's never seen her without _any_ clothes. Danika's skin looked so smooth and soft, and she was very thin. Even if Nolan wasn't old enough to be into this teen stuff… he liked how Danika looked.

"You… were wearing a bathing suit?" he finally asked.

"I was planning to come here after the mission, so I figured I'd wear it. Well, don't just sit there! Come on in!" With that, the hyper goth girl dove into the water.

"HEY!" Nolan screamed when Cheshire grabbed Nolan's right foot and started dragging him out of his chair and along the ground. "NO! STOP! AAHHH!" As he scratched along the ground, trying to pull away, the shadow had already thrown him into the pond. He made his way back to the surface and started waving his arms frantically. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Just then, he felt his leg be grabbed by something, then smiled when Danika emerged behind him and wrapped arms around his shoulders. The two laughed when Nolan's numb feet floated along the surface, and the two started splashing each other as strange distant singing was heard.

_Can.. you feel… the LOVE… tonight?_

_The peace the EVENING briiinngs?_

_The world for once… in PERRRFECT… harmony_

_With all… its liiiving thiiiings…_

Danika wrapped around Nolan once again as the crippled boy sang in his mind.

_Nolan (internally): Man, this girl is sexy_

_There certainly is no doubt._

_Her gothic figure is irresistible_

_Although it creeps me ooout._

_Danika (internally): Man, this guy's a dimwit._

_Doesn't he not see?_

_How much this boy has stolen me_

_How blind can he beee?_

Atop the cliff, Cad Bane was watching the two with a witty smile.

_Cad Bane: Typical little children_

_And their crazy love thing._

_But I think I'm getting the same feeling_

_From this girl named Sing._

_Cheshire: My Master loves this boy_

_So I cannot interfere._

_But he better be kind to her_

_Or he'll be a sorry deeear._

As Dani and Nolan floated in the water, they could only stare into each others' eyes.

_Danika and Nolan (internally): He's/She's gorgeous and he's/she's sexy._

_How could one resist?_

_Those fools that hurt him/her so bad…_

_They should meet my fiiiist!_

They took a breath as Danika dove underwater, holding onto Nolan as they swam through an underwater cave below the waterfall. It was calm and quiet under the water, and Nolan loved how Danika's long, black hair drifted in the water, her skinny, slick legs kicking back-and-forth as she swam.

_Can… you feel… the LOVE… tonight?_

_The peace the EVENING briiiings?_

_The world for once… in PER…FECT… harmony_

_With aaaall its liiiiving thiiiings…_

The two reached the end of the cave and gasped for air, coming above the surface. Nolan gaped at the sight of a cavern with a sparkling star-like ceiling, full of little blue creatures, which were going "Chao chao! Chao chao!"

"What are they?..." Nolan asked.

"They're Chao. I hear they exist in small hidden colonies on every world. They're rather treasured by the spirits."

"I can see why…" Nolan spoke admiringly.

"Mm-hm. Come on." With that, she carried him up onto the platform, where they sat and held hands as they gazed upon the stars. The Chao drifted around them as they sang.

_CAN… you feel… the LOVE tonight?_

_You needn't LOOOOK too faaaar!_

The Chao spun around as a strange, floating white catlike creature, with a long, skinny tail, emerged from the water and spun in the air as the Chao surrounded it. "Mew Mew Mew!"

Dani and Nolan once again stared into the other's eyes… and closed them as their faces drew closer.

_Stealing through… the NIGHT'S… uncertainties!_

_Loooove is wheeeerre they aaaare!_

The two drew closer and closer, and their lips were about to touch when…

They stopped and shot their eyes open when Nolan's communicator rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

_"Danika and Nolan, where are you two? You're needed for another mission."_

Nolan sighed. "Coming, Brain." With that, he hung up. "Well… time to go."

Danika and the Chao just looked away in sadness.

"Uh… but maybe we can come back here sometime. I had fun." Nolan blushed.

Danika gave a small smile. "Me too…" The two were silent for a while, smiling at each other. "Let's go." With that, she held onto him as she swam back through the cave.

"Mew…?" the strange creature looked confused. "Mew!" With that, it turned into a Chao and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was the same song from <em>Lion King<em>! So, what'd you think? These two are definitely better than Chad/Dani! Well, I'm busy, so I'll see you later.**


End file.
